Duo Feles
by Blamewinston
Summary: Years have gone by since the fierce and glorious reigns of leaders like Firestar or Bramblestar, and it is time for another one. The clans have been searching for a fair minded, strong cat to save them all. They have found not one cat, but two; the hopes. StarClan, though, has a different view on everything. Rating might change to M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A WARRIORS STORY?!1!1!**

 **Yes, I thought I threw the series away, but I love it too much. So I came up with this (I hope you like it).**

 **Also it is rated M for plenty of gore and horror and just messed up stuff for later on in the story. As of right now, it is relatively normal.**

CHAPTER ONE

Wind whipped over head as a tall cat slinked through the tall grass around him. Paws making the dead grass crunch, the cat walked along, heading towards the island in the distance. Tensions had been high between all four clans, and the leaders where meeting each other to discuss what to do.

Three cats stood on some branches on the tree on the island as the tall cat walked on to the island across a log. "Greetings, Brackenstar. How was your trip?" A she-cat, golden coat shining, asked, as the tall cat, a brown tabby tom named Brackenstar, nodded and scrambled up the tree. He sat beside the golden she-cat, staring at the other cats. A thin grey she-cat was sitting beside a young brown and cream tom, lashing her tail.

"I called you all here to discuss what has to be done to end tensions. Now, I understand that Willowstar you don't get along with Ferretstar and have been attacking his cl-"

"I did not attack him, Cherrystar. It's called taking back old territory that was ours ever since the clans moved to the lake!" The thin she-cat, Willowstar, snapped harshly, interrupting Cherrystar. The old golden she-cat rolled her eyes, as she continued, "I do not care, Willowstar. Your cats come into physical contact with Ferretstar's cats, and there was a death caused by it. Ferretstar, you lost an apprentice I hear?"

The cream and brown tom looked up at Cherrystar, and nodded quietly, meowing, "Yes. Fallpaw was brought back to camp with horrific injuries, and Beetlethorn couldn't save her. She bled out in his den." He turned back to Willowstar, "I don't know if it was a direct attack on us with the intention to kill, but from some of the wounds, it looked like it was done with the intention to kill my warriors."

Cherrystar nodded, and Willowstar rolled her eyes and whispered something under her breath. The golden tabby she-cat turned to Brackenstar, and mewed, "We have stuff to discuss as well. I am not blaming any one, but during a scuffle on the boarder, one of my warriors came back with a gash on his back. It's now a scar. Do you know anything about this?"

Brackenstar shuffled in his paws and shook his head. Inside he was churning with uneasiness. Over the last few days, more and more cats seemed mean to each other, stressed over something. "Not that I know of. But my cats have seemed stressed over something lately. I have tried hard to ask them what is wrong, but they keep saying nothing is wrong." Cherrystar nodded, and turned to Willowstar again. The grey she-cat was still lashing her tail.

"Have you noticed that your warriors seem bothered by something?" Cherrystar asked, as Willowstar shook her head. "Not that I can see, which is why Ferretstar's clan should not blame us for anything they did to us." The grey she-cat snapped, needle sharp teeth bared at Ferretstar. The tom was starting to get annoyed.

"Listen, Willowstar. RiverClan has been trespassing in our territory. WindClan is in dire need of prey and we would be pleased if your otters got off our land." Ferretstar snapped at the younger she-cat, who started to growl under her breath.

Everything was silent until Ferretstar lifted his chin. "If you don't agree, these fights will nev-", Gathering herself, Willowstar yowled and lunged at the leader, digging her claws into his thin fur. Ferretstar hissed in rage and grabbed the grey she-cat by her side and tossed her off of him. Willowstar, ears pinned against her head, lunged again, and this time she nicked Ferretstar's ear, blood oozing down his head.

"Willowstar! Ferretstar!" Cherrystar snapped, but the two cats didn't stop. Willowstar had pinned Ferretstar to the ground, sharp claws pressing down on his neck. Fear filled eyes stared up at Willowstar, as Brackenstar leapt down. Knocking the RiverClan leader to her paws, the tall tom looked down on her.

"What in StarClan's name is wrong with you two? If this doesn't stop, something's going to happen! Do you not see that!?" Brackenstar spit, eyes narrowed at both of the cats. The grey she-cat scrambled to her paws and stared at Ferretstar, but said nothing. Cherrystar leapt down and looked at the two younger leaders, eyes narrow.

"Your clans are so close to waging war against each other. Trust me, you do not want to fight nonstop over an enemy that is equal in strength. Why won't you two just stop and try to fix your problems without dragging your clans into it!?" The old golden she-cat scolded, before whirling around.

"This meeting is over."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Brackenstar crawled along the ground, careful not to catch his brown fur in the thorns. He had been the last cat to leave the meeting, ordered by Cherrystar to watch both Ferretstar and Willowstar leave, in case they ended up fighting each other again. To his relief, both young leaders turned and went their separate ways.

Cherrystar was right; the two clans were nearing war. Every clan was at risk for war at the moment, as WindClan was one of the most powerful and populous clans of the four. Ferretstar was also fairly smart and didn't like to fight, so if his clan was attacked by Willowstar, everyone would be dragged into it. Willowstar, though, was a different story. Only a leader for a few moons, she was always hot headed and aggressive. The grey she-cat was also very young when she was appointed deputy; still training her first apprentice when Stormstar appointed her.

Slipping past the thorns, Brackenstar was greeted by the shape of short legged cat with pale fur that stood out amongst the shadows. Cinderboulder.

"How did the meeting go?" The pale grey she-cat mewed to the brown tabby leader, who sighed, eyes focused on the ground. "Not good. We will be at war soon I think. Willowstar attacked Ferretstar at the end of the meeting, and I think the two clans will be launching attacks on each other soon."

Cinderboulder shook her head. "Stormstar was insane thinking Willowstar would be a good leader. She's so young and angry and… well, not right to be a leader."

Brackenstar slipped down the rocks that lined the camp; a massive hole in the earth, lined with rocks and hidden by thorn bushes. Cinderboulder stayed where she was, as she was supposed to keep guard. The tall brown tabby tom looked up to his den, which was perched high above the ground, and scaled the rocks. His green eyes flashed as he was shocked not to see the dark grey fur of his mate, Flowerfur, curled up beside his nest. _She must have moved to the nursery_. The leader thought, crawling into his den quietly and burying his head into his paws. He closed his eyes, waiting for this bad day to vanish into the night and peacefully sleep for once.

 **Done with the first chapter! Review or follow if you want! It always makes me happy (and motivation which is something I struggle with)**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Brackenstar- tall brown tabby tom with bright green eyes and a white chest  
 **Deputy:** Mossfeather- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and dark blue eyes  
 **Medicine Cat:** Plumtooth- scrawny dark grey tom, lighter legs and amber eyes _Apprentice: Nightpaw  
_ **WARRIORS**

Waspheart- black tom with torn ears and light grey-green eyes

Lavenderleaf- small grey tabby she-cat with a purple tint to her pelt, warm amber eyes

Dewfoot- brown tom with white splashes, blue eyes _Apprentice: Silverpaw_

Sorrelflower- creamy-brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes and a long tail.

Yarrowfang- broad shouldered black and white tom, scars all over pelt, harsh green eyes

Vinefur- curly furred red-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Birchwhisker- thin dark brown tom with long whiskers and light amber eyes

Cinderboulder- short legged pale grey she-cat with short fur and pale blue eyes

Shrewcloud- short legged brown tabby tom with jagged teeth that stick out and green eyes _Apprentice: Berrypaw_

Firestorm- tall ginger tom with white paws and ears, dark orange-red eyes

Leafclaw- huge brown tabby tom with a lighter belly and neck, dark grey eyes

Mousetail- long legged pale brown she-cat with a fine head and very short fur, narrow blue eyes

Featherfoot- fluffy black tom with bright green eyes

Graystone- light silvery-grey she-cat with pale green-blue eyes, torn left ear that flops over _Apprentice: Lizardpaw_

Spottedbird- tortoiseshell she-cat with dapples down her white legs, pale green eyes

Toadheart- dark brown tom with large amber eyes

Foxrunner- light ginger-red she-cat with long ears and green eyes and a scar on her face

 **APPRENTICES**

Nightpaw- small black tom with a white speck on his forehead, dark green eyes

Silverpaw- silver tabby she-cat with a white belly and blue eyes

Berrypaw- brown she-cat with stripes on her head, green eyes

Lizardpaw- dark brown tom with white splotches on his shoulders, beady yellow eyes

 **QUEENS**

Icepelt- white she-cat with a grey patch on her flank, sky blue eyes _(Mates with Birchwhisker, mother to Heatherkit (pale brown-grey she-cat) and Volekit (dark brown tabby tom with dark orange eyes)_

Eagletooth- ginger tabby she-cat with pale pinkish-orange eyes with smaller ears _(Mates with Leafclaw, mother to Flamekit (light ginger tabby she-cat, grey eyes), Petalkit (ginger and white she-cat, yellow-green eyes) and Bramblekit (dark brown tabby tom with a spotted pattern and green eyes)_

Flowerfur- dark grey she-cat with lighter dapples and yellow eyes _(Mates with Brackenstar, expecting kits)_

 **ELDERS**

Ashpool- light grey tom with an injured hind leg, scars on his shoulders and blue eyes

Whitepelt- small white she-cat with black ears and amber eyes

Fawnflower- brown tabby she-cat with lighter underbelly and points, green eyes

 **RIVERCLAN  
Leader: **Willowstar- thin grey she-cat with long legs and blue eyes  
 **Deputy:** Frogstem- huge brown tom with a single white paw and tail tip, big green eyes **  
Medicine Cat:** Frostpad- fluffy white she-cat with short legs, blue eyes, slightly deaf  
 **WARRIORS**

Pricklestep- tall brown tabby tom with scars on his front paws and blue eyes

Elmflank- light grey she-cat with black flanks and legs, green eyes

Crowear- grey tom with black ears and legs, blue eyes

Snailriver- dark brown tabby she-cat with lighter stripes and pale amber eyes _Apprentice: Hawkpaw_

Petalleap- small silver she-cat with soft fur and warm yellow eyes

Lightningsong- tall black and white tom with electric yellow eyes, a short tail

Riverfur- grey tabby tom with jagged and broken teeth and dark blue eyes

Swiftcurl- curly furred brown tabby tom with darker legs and green eyes

Brindlepool- curly furred grey-brown tabby she-cat with specks of white and amber eyes

Ducknose- ginger tabby tom with a white muzzle and green eyes

Smokemist- smokey-grey tom with a lighter belly with swirl-like patterns, hazy blue eyes _Apprentice: Wolfpaw_

Swanfoot- slim black she-cat with watch patches on her tail and white paws, dark brown eyes

Mothpond- small golden-red tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Deerflower- red tortoiseshell she-cat with downy fur and light blue eyes

Quailsong- long legged dark brown-grey tom with darker flecks on his head, a torn ear and dark blue eyes

Pebblefur\- dappled silver-grey tom with white dapples and light green eyes

Waterbreeze- blue grey she-cat with very pale blue-grey eyes and scars down her back

 **QUEENS**

Whiskeroak- brown tabby she-cat with long whiskers and amber eyes _(Mate to Crowear, mother to Flutterkit (small black and white she-cat, blue eyes), Nutkit (light brown tabby tom, amber eyes), Storkkit (fluffy pale grey tom with blue eyes) and Aspenkit (dark grey and white she-cat with blue eyes)_

Volepelt- brown and white she-cat with blue eyes _(Mate to Swiftcurl, expecting kits)_

 **APPRENTICES**

Wolfpaw- fluffy grey tom with a white chest, green eyes

Hawkpaw- sleek furred brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

 **ELDERS**

Lichenpool- skinny brown tabby she-cat with curly fur and grey eyes

Amberclaw- ginger tom with long claws and dull green eyes

 **WINDCLAN  
Leader: **Ferretstar- brown tom with a cream colored underbelly, face markings and paws, pale amber eyes **  
Deputy:** Adderwhisper- big ginger tom with broad shoulders, scars down his back and green eyes **  
Medicine Cat:** Beetlethorn- small grey tom with white legs and green eyes  
 **WARRIORS**

Ashenslip- older grey she-cat with soft paws and blue eyes

Hazelstripe- pale brown she-cat with a dark brown stripe down her back and amber eyes

Daisyspiral- small dark brown tabby she-cat with lighter stripes and dark green eyes

Blackpuddle- thin black tom with long legs and blue eyes

Apsenleap- big pale grey tom with a scar running down his back and amber eyes

Embertail- light grey tom with a black tail, amber eyes

Goldentree- golden tabby tom with mane-like fur around his neck and green eyes

Birchfoot- nimble ginger and white she-cat with large blue eyes

Elksplash- long legged black tom, a brown chest and paw, light yellow eyes

Dayjump- tall brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Hickorytail- pale cream-brown tabby tom with large ears, a long tail and bright blue eyes

Humblepelt- thin brown and white she-cat with torn ears and light blue eyes

Briardawn- white she-cat with blue eyes

Snowthistle- thin white tom with a scar on his muzzle and dark amber eyes

Maplestride- small ginger tabby tom with white paws and orange eyes

Haywhisker- black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **QUEENS**

Poppyheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with a torn ear and light green eyes _(Mate to Embertail, expecting kits)_

 **APPRENTICES**

Finchpaw- small ginger she-cat with green-blue eyes

Grasspaw- long legged brown tabby tom with green eyes

Barkpaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Robinpaw- thin dark brown-red she-cat with green eyes

 **ELDERS**

Branchwhisker- old brown tom with a greying muzzle and blind blue eyes

Gorsenose- silver and white patched she-cat with blue eyes

Tallcloud- long legged tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Darkflight- dark grey tom with green eyes ****

 **SHADOWCLAN  
Leader: **Cherrystar- older pale golden tabby she-cat with a greying muzzle and orange eyes **  
Deputy:** Newtsting- white tom with small black flecks, blue eyes rimmed with black **  
Medicine Cat:** Beechlight\- dark grey-black she-cat with bright yellow eyes  
 **WARRIORS**

Squirrelflame- dark brown-ginger tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Applemoon- mottled brown tom with bright green eyes _Apprentice: Icepaw_

Flintflank- big grey tabby tom with harsh amber eyes and a scar on his back

Fernstripe- long limbed ginger tabby she-cat with fern green eyes

Batpuddle- smokey black tom with a brown tail and brown paws, yellow eyes

Milkshade- white she-cat with long fur and milky-blue eyes

Juniperfur- powerful brown tabby she-cat with a torn ear and green eyes _Apprentice: Sunpaw_

Owlpelt- dark brown tabby tom with a white tipped tail and amber eyes

Slatethroat- light grey tom with a black neck, chest and paws, blue eyes

Beewhisker- large creamy-brown and black striped tom with electric yellow eyes _Apprentice: Vinepaw_

Cypresspelt- dark brown tabby she-cat with lighter face markings and amber eyes

Raindawn- dark grey she-cat with lighter flecks down her back and sky blue eyes

Cloverfoot- brown tom with white paws and green eyes

Sageshade- very pale gray-white she-cat with black tipped ears and deep green eyes

Badgerclaw- black and white tom with long claws and sharp amber eyes

Darkpounce- dark grey-brown tom with a scarred face and long legs and bright amber eyes

Racoonfang- grey and white tom with long teeth and green eyes

Acorntooth- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with massive blue eyes

 **QUEENS**

Cloudpelt- white she-cat with light green eyes and broad shoulders _(Mate to Flintflank, expecting kits)_

Petalmouse- light brown she-cat with a white muzzle and ears, blue eyes _(Mate to Beewhisker, expecting kits)_

 **APPRENTICES**

Icepaw- white she-cat with a small brown mark on her side, amber eyes

Sunpaw- golden tabby she-cat with a white tipped tail and amber eyes

Vinepaw- long legged grey tom with black legs and green eyes

 **ELDERS**

Dogclaw- dark brown tabby tom with long claws and amber eyes

Snakebite- blind grey she-cat with long legs and clouded blue eyes, was blinded when a snake bit her as an apprentice

 **OTHERCATS**

Kushie- oversized brown tabby she-cat with white patches and green eyes

Rose- older brown-grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mouse- skinny brown tom with amber eyes

Frost- white she-cat with grey patches on her tail and blue eyes

Willy- fluffy grey tom with a white chest and paws, sharp green eyes

 **Rating of this story might change from T to M at some time**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sun shone brightly over the quarry, warming everything from rocks to the sand. The sky was spotted with fluffy clouds. _Greenleaf is so nice every day!_ The kit perched on a small boulder thought as he sunned himself on the warm rocks. His dark brown fur fluffed as he saw the pale brown-grey pelt of his sister, Heatherkit.

"Volekit! Mama's looking for you!" Heatherkit yowled to her brother, who flicked an ear. _So much for sunning myself today._ The dark brown tabby rolled his eyes as he leapt down the rocks and ran alongside his sister. Heatherkit was so much taller than him.

The two kits walked into the nursery; a think bramble bush with extra leaves piled on top to keep the hot sun out. "Heatherkit, Volekit." The soft voice of their mother rang out as the two kits saw the bright white furred she-cat lying in her nest, blue eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Hey Mama! You should come outside, it's so warm!" Volekit squeaked, playfully biting his mother's ear. The white she-cat smiled lightly, before nudging her kit off her ear. Volekit landed on his paws, and smiled up at his mother. Her blues eyes where so calming.

"I wanted to talk both of you about your apprenticeship, since you will both be apprentices in less than a moon." Their mother, Icepelt, meowed to her kits. Volekit cocked his head to the side. "Don't we learn everything about this when our mentors are?" The kit asked.

Icepelt chuckle softly to herself, before she wrapped her fluffy white tail around Volekit and Heatherkit. "Brackenstar is trying something new; he wants to see if the new kits of the clan would like to choose their mentors or suggest mentors for themselves," The she-cat paused, "So Birchwhisker and I want to show you two some of the warriors who are willing to train you, that's all. But it is kinda a big deal, choosing who will make you into a warrior."

Heatherkit lifted her chin, and mewed, "Who are the cats that we can choose from? Do we know any of them well?"

"Well, your father's littermate, Cinderboulder, is a choice. The others are Featherfoot, Firestorm, Lavenderleaf, and Mossfeather." Icepelt meowed, as Volekit blinked. Mossfeather was the clan's deputy; if he was her apprentice, he would become the best warrior!

"I might choose Cinderboulder or Firestorm. Silverpaw said he's really nice to cats, but so is Cinderboulder." Heatherkit squealed, as the pale furred she-kit swished her tail in excitement.

"I might choose Mossfeather, since she is a deputy. I could learn everything from her!" Volekit meowed, as Icepelt nodded.

"Well, we should meet them now, so that you can choose."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Volekit had never been in Brackenstar's den, and he was surprised at how big it was. His den was above highledge, hidden in the rocks that lined the camp. It was cold, but it had a large amount of room to walk around.

Heatherkit sat beside Volekit, flicking her ears in excitement. Icepelt and their father, Birchwhisker, were sitting quietly near Brackenstar's nest, meowing to each other. Birchwhisker turned, the dark brown tom flicking his whiskers, and meowed, "I wonder where Brackenstar is."

As if he had summoned him, a tall, long legged brown tabby tom walked into the den, bright eyes seeming to illuminate the den. He nodded to Birchwhisker and Icepelt, as he sat down next to them. Volekit turned and saw a few cats walk into the den as well. He recognized the short legs of Cinderboulder, as she walked over and pressed her muzzle against Birchwhisker. She was followed by a fluffy, jet black tom, a ginger tom with white paws, an older grey tabby she-cat, and a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Now that everything is settled, we can introduce the kits to each warrior." Brackenstar meowed in his deep voice, as he flicked his tail to Cinderboulder.

Cinderboulder nodded to him and walked over to the kits. The grey she-cat smiled at both of them. "You both know me well. I'm Cinderboulder, and I have already trained an apprentice, who is also one of your choices. I am also a guard of the camp at night, so you can also learn that. But, I don't care if you choice me. I'll still help you." The grey she-cat meowed, before walking back.

More cats went, the fluffy tom, Featherfoot, the ginger tom, Firestorm, and the older she-cat, Lavenderleaf.

The last cat was Mossfeather. She was a very complex cat, her voice was rough and cold, but her blue eyes seemed nice. The tortoiseshell she-cat turned and sat back down next to the other warriors, and Brackenstar stood up. His eyes locked with the two kits, as he sat down in front of them.

"You two can tell me who is your choice, if you have one." The brown tabby tom meowed quietly, as Volekit flicked an ear. Heatherkit bounded up beside the leader and whispered into his ear. He smiled before nodding to the tiny she-kit and turning to Volekit. "Volekit."

The leader bent his head down, and Volekit walked to his ear. "Mossfeather or Firestorm, Brackenstar. They are my choices." The tom-kit whispered, as the brown tabby nodded and smiled at the kit. He turned to Birchwhisker and Icepelt, and whispered to them quietly. They nodded, and the leader turned to everyone else.

"It has been decided. Now we wait for half a moon until they are ready to be apprenticed." Brackenstar meowed, as the cats dispersed out of the den. Excitement bubbled in Volekit's stomach as he padded into the den. He could not wait to be apprenticed.

 _-Half a moon later-_

Volekit sat right next to Heatherkit, excitement running down his spine. Today was the day! He could not wait, he felt like running around with excitement. He was finally going to learn how to train to be a warrior! He was simply waiting for everyone to gather and Brackenstar to walk out of his den.

Lifting his muzzle, Volekit looks around for more cats. He saw the elders making their way out of their den, muttering to each other as always. Cinderboulder and Birchwhisker walked out of the warriors den, both talking to a brown tabby tom with short legs. More cats drew out of the dens, and some leapt down from rocks leading to the entrance of the camp. Volekit's eyes lit up. _They are all coming for Heatherkit and I!_

Once every cat had settled, Brackenstar emerged from his den, Mossfeather flanking him. He flicked his tail, and the clan fell silence.

"Today is an important day in this clan; we are welcoming two new apprentices, who have been chosen to try out the new system I and the other leaders have decided upon. The system of choosing a mentor based off the kit's choice." The leader meowed, as mutters softly filled the camp. One of the elders, Ashpool, yowled, "When we were young, we didn't get to choose! This is mouse-brained!"

Ignoring the meows of the cats, Brackenstar landed his powerful gaze on Volekit and Heatherkit. His gaze never left the kits as he yowled, "Silence! This is just an experiment! It may stay, and it may not. We have to except this." The cats fell hushed, but Volekit could feel Ashpool's blue eyes gazing through his pelt, along with many other cats. _Hopefully this will work. If it doesn't, maybe they will rip of Brackenstar's pelt._

"Heatherkit, step forward," Brackenstar meowed, tone changed from powerful to soft. Heatherkit bounded forward, her green eyes wide with excitement and fear. Brackenstar smiled down at the kit, who weakly smiled back. "Heatherkit, you wish to become a warrior; to serve your clan at all costs. Am I correct?"

Heatherkit nodded, all the fear in her eyes gone. She was just bubbling with excitement now. "Yes, I am!" She meowed energetically.

Brackenstar nodded, as he lifted his eyes and stared out across the camp. "Firestorm. You are a young warrior, but I have seen potential in your skills since you were a kit. You are a smart cat with great abilities. I hope you pass on these abilities on to Heatherpaw the best you can." Brackenstar meowed.

Firestorm drew out of the group of cats. He was a tall cat, with a flame colored pelt and white paws. His dark eyes where bright as he smiled at Brackenstar. "I will try my best, Brackenstar." He meowed in a deep voice, before padding over to Heatherpaw and touching noses with her. The ginger tom whispered something to her before sitting down next to her.

"Volekit, you also want to be the best warrior you can and serve your clan?" Brackenstar continued, as Volekit padded up beside his sister. He smiled widely, energy sparking through his paws. "Yes, I will serve my clan!"

"Mossfeather, you are his mentor. You are my deputy, and I expect nothing short of a fine warrior out of Volepaw. Train him with your excellence." Brackenstar dipped his head to the she-cat who stood proudly next to him. Mossfeather leapt down high ledge and stopped in front of Volepaw. She bent her head forward and touched noses with Volepaw. She whispered silently in his ear, "You'll be the best cat in this clan when I'm done with you!" She smiled to her apprentice and sat down beside him.

Brackenstar looked back across the clan, and yowled, "Welcome Volepaw and Heatherpaw! Our newest apprentices!" Yowls of happiness sounded through the camp as both of their names where chanted. Volepaw smiled at his sister; he could not wait to become a warrior.


End file.
